Cranky Kong
Cranky Kong is fanmade playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / for Nintendo 3DS. This old ape is said to be Donkey Kong's father and has made his debut in''' SNES title '''Donkey Kong Country in 1994. However, what many people don't know is, that he IS the actual Donkey Kong who kidnapped Jumpman's (Mario's) girlfriend Pauline up a construction site with today's Donkey Kong 'being the actual ''Donkey Kong, jr. Luckily, this old ape saw his mistakes and became a wise-cracking supporter and critic of his son who became a hero instead of following into his old father's once evil footsteps. However, a bit rivaly can still be seen between Mario and today's Donkey Kong as seen in '''Mario vs. Donkey Kong '''subseries. When inhaled by Kirby, latter gains Cranky's beard and walking sticks. Attributes : '''Cranky Kong may look old, but he's still in top form showing that he's as fast as his son's nephew Diddy Kong and has somewhat the same weight as him. His dashing speed is even one of the fastest only surpassed by speedy characters like Captain Falcon, Sonic or Pikachu. Plus, he has a good reach and is able to keep his opponents away for a time if controlled good since he's easy to KO for the bad recovery of his moves. In return, his moves (especially his Down Aerial and Down Special) are good Meteor Smashs and Edge Guarding moves. He can even use his opponent to save himself via his pogo stick while sending said opponent downwards. However, these recovery moves require the opponents to edge guard themselves. Moveset *'Neutral Attack - '''Hits multiple times with his left staff raming it into his opponents, 2% per hit, short starting lag, no knockback *'Forward Tilt - Slices with one of his staffs, 4%, very low knockback *'Up Tilt - '''Slices with one his staffs (similar to Link's), 4%, low knockback *'Down Tilt - 'Slices with one of his staffs near the ground, 4%, knockover *'Dash Attack - 'Dashes and whirls around with his staffs held outside once, 6%, low knockback *'Up Smash - 'Charges and strikes with one of his sticks straight upwards, 5%, good juggling move *'Down Smash - 'Charges and hits the ground with his staff, 2% - 12%, knockover, good edge guarding move *'Forward Smash - 'Ape Fury (Strikes with his staffs uncontrollably holding his opponent in a wall of pain), 3% - 27%, knockback, good edge guarding move *'Neutral Aerial - 'Hits with one of his staffs, 3% *'Forward Aerial -''' Kicks sidewards in the way he's facing, 3%, low knockback *'Back Aerial -' whirls around hitting backwards and forwards and then falls down in non-damaging whirls, 4% *'Up Aerial - '''Slices with both staffs (similar to his Up Tilt) and falls down in back saltos, 5% *'Down Aerial - 'rams both staffs downwards between his legs, knockdown, 6% *'Grab Aerial - 'makes his two staffs into one long one and grabs his oppoent with one staff's handle *'Pummel - 'Throws his opponent to the ground multiple times, the strongest pummel, yet the longest to do, long lags, 5% *'Forward Throw - 'Whirls around himself once and then lets go of his opponent, medium knockback, 6% *'Back Throw - 'Throws his opponent to the ground and then jumps on his / her head with his sticks throwing them backwards, 6% *'Up Throw - 'Throws his opponent upwards enabling himself to perform an Up Combo (especially with his Up Smash), chance of juggling *'Down Throw - 'Throws his opponent to the ground and lands of him / her with his staffs, 7%, possibility of meteor smashing *'Floor Back - 'Whirls around with his both staffs held outside while getting back up, knockover potential, 6% *'Floor Front - 'Does a handstand and jumps right into his opponent, knockback, 5% *'Edge (<100%) - 'Slices with his staff while getting back onto the stage, knockover, 4% *'Edge (100%+) - 'Kicks back onto the stage, knockover, 2% *'Neutral Special Move - Barrel Throw - throws a barrel that's rolling over the stage (acts similar to the item, only that it will never have something in it, 4%, knockover *'Side Special Move '- Expresso - jumps on his ostrich Expresso and rides over the stage until jumping off leaving Expresso heading offstage, medium knockback, 8% *'Up Special Move -' Cranky Kopter - charges, whirls around and uses his two staffs as wings to shoot skywards into the air, 8%, knockback potential, medium starting lag *'Down Special Move' - Pogo Staff - jumps around on his staffs (based on his Pogo Staff ability in Tropical Freeze), good meteor smashing, knockover, 4% *'Final Smash' - How's that for an Old Ape? - becames a gigantic Donkey Kong and throws burning barrels at his oppoents while jumping from one side of the stage to another. Taunts *Up: Rises one of his staffs seemingly complaining about the brawlers and their weakness *Down: Scratches his beard and laughs at his oppoents soundly *Side: Jumps around laughing happily and victorious showing he's still physically in form. Idle Poses *Leans on his walking sticks sighing loudly Cheer : CRANKY - KONG - CRANKY - KONG - CRANKY - KONG Intro : A barrel with a CK logo on it can be seen which is spinning around itself before Cranky breaks free and notices his opponents. Event Matches *Like the Old Times (Cranky Kong captured Pauline again! Safe her as Mario!) Costumes *Orange: Gets a more orange fur color, a lightblue vest and slightly ocher beard (resembles an aged Lanky Kong) *Pink: Gets a slightly lighter fur color, a yellow beard and hair and a pink vest (resembles an aged Dixie Kong) *Green: Gets a slightly darker fur color, a gray beard and hair and a green vest (said to rsemble his wife Wrinkly Kong in her living appearance) *White: Gets a gray fur color, a white vest and a slightly more gray beard (makes him look like he's dead) *Blue: Gets a blue fur color, a more reddish vest and gray beard (resembles DK's blue costume) Trivia *In some stages such as Pilotwings or Fichina Assault, his Final Smash makes Cranky look like his floating. *Mario once OWNED Cranky Kong back in his carpeter times. He seems to have let the ape go back to the wilderness when Mario quit his job to become a plumber - what a carrier! Category:Golden8King Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Series Category:Male Category:Heroes